vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nano-Virus (Plague Inc.)
Summary Nano-Virus is a miniature, robotic virus accidentally released from a lab, which simultaneously fends off cure attempts from the government and its creators. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: PAX-12, Nano-Virus Origin: Plague Inc. Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Plague, Nanomachine Powers and Abilities: Small Size (Type 4), Duplication, Status Effect Inducement (Can cause paralysis, seizures, and a number of other debilitating symptoms), Regeneration Negation and Immune Suppression (Can cause Haemophilia, preventing the clotting of blood and can shut down immune responses), Disease Manipulation (Can cause fevers, tumors, lesions, the breakdown of tissues, necrosis, total organ failure, among various other symptoms), Mind Manipulation (Causes behavior abnormalitites that lead to insanity through damage to the brain), Sleep Manipulation (Can cause those infected with it to lapse into a coma or become unable to sleep), Reactive Evolution (Can develop mutations as well as shuffle its own DNA to slow attempts to cure it, as well as freely devolve itself to hide or decrease the amount of attention it draws), Resistance to high and low temperatures (Able to survive and spread in both Arctic environments such as Greenland and Arid environments such as Saudi Arabia without much issue) and Antibiotics (Up to Class 4), Animal Manipulation (Can cause infected animals to attack others), Biological Manipulation (Can manipulate host biology to best suit its needs), Hacking, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Resistance to Technology Manipulation and Hacking, Paralysis Inducement (Can cause those it infects to become paralyzed), Resistance to Information Analysis (Its genetic hardening makes it extremely hard to analyze its genetic structure) Attack Potency: Below Average level (Isn't much larger than a regular virus), many of its abilities ignore conventional durability Speed: Below Average Human, however, it can spread across the planet in a matter of months due to travelling with winds, blood, insects, animals, and water currents. Lifting Strength: Below Average Human Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Below Average level, size makes it hard to kill or directly attack Stamina: Limited only to ample hosts and its ability to duplicate. It can sustain its strongest special abilities for multiple weeks. Range: Micrometers individually, collectively the disease can spread worldwide in a matter of months. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Mindless individually (Are merely nanomachines), Genius Collectively (The disease can adapt in contemplation of actions the world might take against it, and act with caution to its severity and lethality, as well as hack attackers easily) Weaknesses: Can be cured, many of its abilities can take months to develop even under optimal conditions, though a fully evolved disease no longer has this issue. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Symptoms: *'Nausea:' Irritated stomach lining leads to discomfort. Slight chance of infection when kissing. *'Coughing:' Chance of infection by spreading pathogen into surroundings, especially in high density, urban areas. *'Rash:' The skin becomes blistered and painful, slightly increasing infectivity. *'Insomnia:' Inability to sleep makes people irritable and less productive. *'Cysts:' Painful lumps containing pockets of the pathogen. Slight chance of bursting which can spread disease. *'Anaemia:' Decrease in red blood cells or hemoglobin in the blood can lead to hypoxia in the organs. *'Vomiting:' The expulsion of infected material through projectile vomiting increases the risk of infection. *'Pneumonia:' Serious fluid build and discharge from the lungs. People in cold climates especially vulnerable. *'Sneezing:' Fluid discharge through sneezing greatly increases infection rates. *'Sweating:' The loss of fluid through sweating also increases infection rates due to poor hygiene. More dangerous in cold countries. *'Paranoia:' Irrational delusions and mental symptoms. Victims distrust of others makes them unlikely to seek treatment or cooperate with others. *'Hyper sensitivity:' Increases the likelihood of allergic reactions which can distract the immune system. Rich regions are particularly vulnerable. *'Abscesses:' Pockets of infected flesh are painful and act as breeding grounds for the pathogen, increasing infection rates when burst. *'Haemophilia:' Immune system produces inhibitors that destroy factor VIII, preventing blood clotting. Infectivity increased. *'Pulmonary Oedema:' Potentially fatal heart abnormality causes breakdown of the respiratory system, releasing pathogen into the air. *'Fever:' Increase in temperature, contagiousness and severe dehydration, which can be fatal. *'Inflammation:' Inflammation obstructs bodily processes. Swelling can obstruct breathing and be fatal. *'Tumours:' Pathogen disrupts cell growth pathways, causing uncontrolled, eventually fatal tumor growth. *'Diarrhoea:' Pathogen active in the digestive tract, causing infection through feces and potentially lethal dehydration. Poor countries v. vulnerable. *'Pulmonary Fibrosis:' Scarring of the lungs causes shortness of breath and extreme coughing. Can be fatal when combined with intense exercise. *'Immune Suppression:' Pathogens attach to lymphocytes, suppressing the immune system and allowing significantly greater freedom of mutation. Can be fatal. *'Skin Lesions:' Breakdown in the epidermis causes large open wounds which significantly increase infectivity. *'Seizures:' Random blackouts and fits reduce the patient's ability to function independently. Can be fatal. *'Paralysis:' Pathogen destroys motor neurons to cause paralysis. Significantly harder to cure and can be lethal. *'Systemic Infection:' Pathogen affects multiple organs and tissue types, causing body-wide infections that spread fast and can be fatal. *'Internal Haemorrhaging:' Arterial membranes break down, causing rapid internal bleeding and death. *'Dysentery:' A complete breakdown in the digestive system causes infected sewage, dehydration, starvation, and death. *'Insanity:' Neuropathic action of the pathogen in the frontal cortex causes severe emotional and behavioral abnormalities. Significantly harder to cure. *'Necrosis:' Large swathes of infected tissue lose blood supply and become fatal sources of gangrene. Decomposed bodies remain a vector of transmission. *'Hemorrhagic Shock:' Severe loss of blood volume causes oxygen deprivation, loss of consciousness and death. *'Coma:' Neuropathic effects in the brain stem cause loss of consciousness and sometimes death. Significantly harder to cure. *'Total Organ Failure:' Catastrophic cell death of multiple tissue types causes body-wide organ failure and rapid death. Transmission: *'Extreme Zoonosis:' Infection crosses multiple species barriers. Increases infectivity, especially in rural and urban areas, mutation chance and cross-country transmission. *'Extreme Bioaerosol:' Pathogen bypasses air/water filters due to an adaptive cellular shell. Increase infectivity, especially in humid & arid climates and plane/ship transmission. *'Extreme Hematophagy:' Pathogen uses host lymphocytes to replicate. Increase in infectivity, especially in poor regions and mutation chance. Special Abilities: *'Radical Elements Stabilized:' The nano-virus can begin to isolate its kill switch by stabilizing active genetic protections. Decreases the effectiveness of cure attempts. **'Encryption Breached:' The nano-virus breaches its own encryption and manipulates its makeup, making attempts to cure it less effective. *'Broadcast Interceptor Overload:' The nano-virus overloads its signal interceptor, allowing it to be functionally immune to all attempts to cure it for weeks. However, the stress makes it easier to cure in the long run. *'Code Fragment Interception:' The nano-virus hacks those attempting to hack it, disrupting the signal and making it harder to cure. **'Code Segment Interception:' The nano-virus hacks larger segments of the code and signals, making it even harder to cure. *'Replication Factory Overload:' The nano-virus overclocks it’s replicators, duplicating and infecting new hosts explosively faster for weeks. The stress causes it to become slightly less effective at infection in the long term, however. *'Kill Switch Stasis:' The nano-virus increases its ability to hack attempts to shut it down, making it even harder to cure. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Genderless Characters Category:Disease Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Hackers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Heat Users Category:Animal Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Plague Inc. Category:Machines Category:Characters Category:Diseases